Signal processing improvements track integrated circuit (IC) development. As ICs have become less expensive and more powerful, signal processing, particularly digital signal processing, has taken off. As a result, signals conventionally processed in the analog domain are processed in the digital domain. This shift of processing into the digital domain improves signal quality, reduces cost and increases signal processing capability in general.
Video signals often have an associated audio component. For example, TV tuners may output a video and an audio signal, such as composite video (CVBS) and a second intermediate frequency for audio (SIF). The signal characteristics of audio and video signals may differ considerably.
Video and audio data is conventionally processed with separate hardware. In the present example, a CVBS signal is sent to a video decoder and an SIF signal is sent to surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters and an audio intermediate frequency (IF) demodulator. It is desirable to have a decoder that can handle both video and audio signals like CVBS and SIF. It is also desirable to eliminate the SAW filters.